A Ron Weasley Love Story
by paigesucher
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Be brutal, but not too brutal. Bella is a regular girl from America. Find out what happens as she journeys to England to go the famous school of Hogwarts. Love pairing RonxOC which is bella
1. 01:Meeting Bella

It was a cold autumn day. Bella Neller was sitting in her bedroom looking out the window. Tomorrow would be August 23, the day she had to travel to England to go to a new school. Her parents were proud that she had gotten into a famous and great school such as Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She could remember the day she got that stupid letter.

_FLASH BACK_

_"Bella! Bella! Get down here you've got something in the mail!" Her mother shouted rather excited from downstairs._

_"What mom? I hardly every get mail." She look at her mom quizically._

_"Here," her mother handed her the letter, "well, hurry and open it!" _

_Bella stared at her mom then went to open the letter. After she got done reading it, Bella threw the letter on the ground._

_"I'm not going mother and you cant make me!" She shouted back to her mom as she was halfway up the stairs._

_"But Bella this is such an honor! You should be proud!"_

With that as the last thing she remembered from that day, she snapped out of her trance and continued looking out the window. Looking down to her front lawn, she saw all the discolored leaves. Oh how she loathed autumn. She hated the cold, and she hated the fact that it meant that school was just around the corner. The only thing she really like about autumn was the leaves. So beautifully colored and rippled and ripped just falling helplessly to the ground only to be gone by the harsh winter winds.

"Bella! It's time for lunch!" Her mother had called for her, for the fifth time in ten minutes.

"I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted back.

"No need to." Her mother said as she walked into Bella's room with a plate of food.

"Oh, thanks mom." She said grabbing the food from her mother.

"Listen Bella, I know your not happy to be going to Hogwarts, but please, just give it a chance, thats all I ask."

"I know mom. I just don't want to have to leave all of my friends. Going to a new school is not going to be easy for me, especially a school for witches and wizards and god knows what else."

"You'll be fine. Plus, you'll be able to come home for holidays, so it is not like you will be gone all year long." She said putting a hand on her daughters head.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to start packing a bag for tomorrows ride, if that is okay with you mom."

"Of course dear. I'll be up soon to check on you." Her mother said exiting her room.

With her mother finally gone, Bella got up, closed her bedroom door and locked it, went to her stereo and put some music on . She pulled out some dufflebags that were crammed in her closet and began to pull clothes off of the hangers and just piling them in the bags, not caring if they were in there perfectly. In the middle of her packing, her cell phone rang. Racing to turn the music down and then to answer her cell phone, she made it just in time. She answered the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone.

"HEY HEY BELLA!!!" Came a voice booming from the other side.

"Hey Taylor. Do you have to be so loud?" She said with a soft giggle.

"Well, you know I do, especially since your leaving tomorrow and never coming back." She said in her baby voice.

"Taylor, your crazy, you know damn well that I'm going to be coming home on holidays and the summer."

"Yeah, but the closest holiday is Christmas, and that is so far away!" She whined into your ear.

"Calm down, it will be fine, just you wait. I'll come and visit you all the time, and you know if I have a hard time your the first person i'll call."  
"But Bella! What if you get a new best friend?!" She whined even louder into your ear.

"I won't. I won't. I promise Taylor. Listen, I've got to go. I've got alot of packing to do for tomorrow. Are you still coming to say good-bye to me tomorrow?"  
"Of course I am!! I wouldnt miss it for the world! Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye Bella!"

They both hung up. Sometimes Taylor could be a little obnoxious, she thought to yourself. A couple of hours later, with everything packed inside her dufflebags, her mother came knocking on the door.

"Bella, it's time for dinner. Would you please come downstairs?" Her mother said politely.

"Sure mom, i'll be down in a minute, I just have to zip this last bag up."

With her mom gone, Bella opened the door and started her way downstairs. She sat down at the dinner table across from her father.

"Hey Bella. Your mother has told me you started packing. How's it going?" Her father said staring straight at her.

"Very well thanks. I've actually finished." You said looking at your plate, playing with the peas that ran away from your fork.  
"What's the matter sport?" Your dad asked, looking concerned.

"She doesn't want to go David." Your mother answered for you.

"Why not? Hogwarts is such a fine school." He looked at you again.

"I know, I know. Its just, I dont want to lose all of my friends here. They all mean so much to me, and I just don't want to lose them, plus what if nobody likes me at that school? I mean, I am going to be the only american child there. I'll be the oddball of everyone. No one will want to be my friend." You said, staring your dad in the eyes.

"Oh, your just being paranoid, you'll be perfectly fine! Your an amazing person Bella, and if someone didn't want to be your friend, thats their fault! Plus, don't worry about being homesick, we'll have your friends write you and what not." He said smiling at you.

"Yeah, I guess. May I be excuse, I'd like to get to sleep for my trip tomorrow?"

"Sure." Both your parents responded in unison.

Finally Bella made it back to her room. She collapsed on her bed, totally exhausted from today.

"Its been along day, regardless of what I did today." She said to herself aloud.

"I just hope Hogwarts is ready for its first american girl." She said as she dozed off into a deep sleep.


	2. Leaving Home

SO THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT, BUT IT DEALS WITH THE TIME SHE WOKE UP, TO THE TIME SHE LEAVES HOME. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!

Bella awoke the next morning to the sun shining in her face. She lifted her head and saw that it was a gorgeous sunny day with birds chirping and leaves falling. With a big sigh, Bella lifted herself out of bed, looked at her alarm clock which read 8:00, and walked into the bathroom turning the water on in the shower. She walked back into her room, grabbed some clothes, and walked back into the bathroom.

"Today is gonna be such a boring, dull day." She said to no one in particular as she hopped in the shower.

An hour later, Bella got out of the shower, got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. She could see that her mom had made pancakes, again. With her appetite being tired of pancakes, she walked to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal and helped herself to that.

"What's the matter dear, you don't like pancakes? I thought pancakes were your favorite." Mrs.Neller asked looking at her a little shocked.

"They are mom, just, it gets pretty old eating them for breakfast for a week and a half straight." Bella replied sternly.

"Oh, your not happy about leaving today. That's why your so mad."

"I'm not mad mom. I just really don't want to go."

"Trust me Bella, you will love it there! It's an amazing school! You will make a ton of friends sweetheart!"

"Yeah, well, we will see."

Just then, the back door opened and in walked your dad with...yes, with Taylor.

"Hey, look who I found walking up our driveway." Mr. Neller said enthusiastically.

"Taylor!" Bella shouted jumping out of her seat at the table.

"Bella!" Taylor shouted running across the kitchen hugging her best friend.

"What are you doing here so early Taylor? I don't have to leave for two more hours." Bella said letting go of Taylor.

"Well, I was so sad that you were leaving. I wasn't able to sleep at all last night! So, I decided I would come over in the morning and hang out with you until you had to leave."

"Well, come on, lets head up to my bedroom and listen to music or something."

"Okay. It's nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Neller!" Taylor yelled on the way up the stairs.

When Bella and Taylor were safely in Bella's room, Bella locked the door and fell on her bed.

"What's the matter Bella?" Taylor said with the same clueless look on her face that she always had.

"It's nothing. I just really don't want to go to this new school. I mean, it's not going to be the same! I'll have no friends, and i'm shy so I won't have the courage to go up and talk to people. I don't know what to do! I'm going to be a social outcast!" Bella exclaimed loudly.

"Oh, your so dramatic. You know you will make friends. Who knows, maybe you will even get a boyfriend" Taylor said winking at Bella.

"Ha, your hilarious Taylor. You know I have ha-"

Just then Taylor was cut off by her mom yelling up the stairs.

"Bella! It's time to leave if you want to make it to the airport in time!"

"Oh no! You have to leave already!" Taylor said, hugging her best friend.

Bella and Taylor walked downstairs with dufflebags over their arms. Mr. Neller grabbed the bags off their arms and started to haul them out to the car. Taylor and Bella walked outside to the car where Taylor hugged Bella one last time.

"It's going to be really lonely here without you Bella." Taylor said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you've got tons of other friends, and I promise I'll be back!" Bella said as tears started falling down her face.

"I know, but you were, I mean, you are my best friend! Make sure you write me! And, you better stay in contact with me!"

"I will I promise." Bella said as she got into the car. "We will keep in touch, don't you worry about it!"

With that said, the car pulled out of the driveway and started going straight down the road. Bella looked back and saw Taylor waving good-bye, tears streaming down her face. With the car turning right, that was the last time Bella saw Taylor, for the time being anyway.


End file.
